xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Got the Power
.png|300px |enemy= Hannibal Roy Bean | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 3 | story number = 10 |epcount= 49 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Steve Cuden | director = Jeff Allen |editor= Tim Iverson |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = February 18, 2006 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 310 |prev= Chucky Choo (episode) |next= Hannibal's Revenge |video= 49 - }} " " is the forty-ninth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Steve Cuden and directed by Jeff Allen. It was first broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on February 18, 2006. __TOC__ Overview Hannibal Bean gets into Omi's head while he is sleeping and tells Omi that he should take all the Wudai Warriors elemental Shen Gong Wu and master the power of the elements to become the Xiaolin Leader. Synopsis The episode starts with the Warriors heading for the Denshi Bunny, until Jack Spicer comes along and attempts to grab the Shen Gong Wu. Omi accidentally decapitated his head off with the Shimo Staff, revealing Jack to be a robot. After claiming the Denshi Bunny, they return to the temple to see the real Jack making off with their Shen Gong Wu, and they realize the robot Jack was a diversion. Omi dives at Jack, but it was a Shadow Slicer hologram. Jack flies off with their Shen Gong Wu. Afterwards, Master Fung feels that they are finally ready to wield their Elemental Shen Gong Wu. Omi receives the Kaijin Charm; Kimiko receives the Cat's Eye Draco; Raimundo receives the Crest of the Condor; Clay receives the Longhorn Taurus. These are special Shen Gong Wu used together with their Wudai Weapons, and Master Fung claims the challenge of mastering these skills will prove who will be eligible to receive the title of the leader. Omi claims to feel uncomfortable about so many strong competitors, which worries the others, but he is actually eager and confident. He tests out his new Shen Gong Wu at a river, working all through the evening until he can elevate and sculpt water into any of a number of shapes, topping it off with a bragging replica of himself. Tired out, he goes to sleep by the river. However, Hannibal and Jack are close-by, and Hannibal crawls into Omi's ear. He says if Omi wants to be the leader, he should master all four of the elemental Shen Gong Wu. Omi agrees to this idea (despite not knowing how he came up with it) and "borrows" the other Wu right away. One by one, he uses all of them, successfully mastering all the elements. However, catastrophic things occur, such as Omi emitting energy that annihilates trees and Omi's sneezes blasting holes in things. Master Fung notices this and says all that uncontrolled energy is too much, and the only way to get rid of it is to let the extra elemental powers calm down. Even while the others train normally, Omi cannot control his elements, and the wreckage he causes leads to him to suggest that he leave for a while, which he does, despite Kimiko's protest. After he leaves, Master Fung suggests they hold Omi in the Sphere of Yun until he calms down. However, that was one of the Shen Gong Wu Jack stole earlier, so they leave to go get it. At Jack's lair, the place is empty, and they find a video of Hannibal telling Jack to steal a specific set of Shen Gong Wu, then using the Zing-Zom Bone to turn Jack into a zombie. Meanwhile, Omi is still unable to calm his powers, and Hannibal appears, floating in the Sphere of Yun. He asks Omi if they can join forces, and Omi says no. Nevertheless, Hannibal encases Omi in the Sphere Of Yun, and when Omi asks how he got that, Hannibal shows him a zombified Jack. Hannibal takes Omi to a secret fortress of his, putting him atop a weird machine. Omi notices he has created an army of zombie-Jacks; he asks how this was done, but Hannibal does not tell him. He runs a quick test on one of the clones, which becomes more muscular and powerful. Hannibal explains he will transfer all of Omi's energy into himself, and all he needs is a lightning bolt. Since there are no clouds, Hannibal uses the Lunar Locket to pull thunderclouds across the entire sky. Once the lightning bolt is about to strike, Hannibal will open the Sphere of Yun, and the current will start a chain reaction, making him the most destructive force in the universe. The other monks arrive at the fortress, only to encounter the army of zombie-Jacks. While Hannibal loads himself into the machine and elevates Omi, the monks use their elemental Shen Gong Wu to enhance the powers of their Wudai Weapons, wiping out the zombie army. As they enter the fortress to rescue Omi, Hannibal opens the Sphere of Yun. Raimundo uses his wind powers to throw Omi the Denshi Bunny, and Omi uses it a moment before the lightning bolt hits him. He's nowhere to be seen, and Kimiko opens the chamber Hannibal was in, but he is gone too. However, up in the sky, both Omi and Hannibal have been turned into pure energy, ready to fight. Omi then uses all four elements to battle it out with Hannibal. Omi says he will defeat Bean but Bean says, "I hate to rain on your parade snowball, but I do not think so!" and smacks Omi out of the atmosphere. Omi gets back up and then uses his elements, only to be deflected by Bean. After proving that fire, wind and earth cannot stop him, Hannibal beats Omi up. Omi falls to the others, broken by despair. Raimundo says he should stop trying to use all the powers and instead focus on the one he does best. Kimiko encourages him, as he is the only one who can stop Hannibal. Omi gets it together and charges for Hannibal. He uses his water abilities and sharpest combat instincts to battle Hannibal, proving a far stronger match than before. Hannibal is then pulled downwards by Omi, and both turn black and white. In a final fury, they both charge at each other and collide, causing a detonation and the undoing of Hannibal's work (including the duplication of Jack). Omi and Hannibal are nowhere to be seen. But they both appear, and Hannibal claims it was a draw, flying off on the Ying-Ying Bird. The others reunite with Omi, asking what happened. Omi admits that he's not sure, but figures that his fight with Hannibal must have helped him release all of his extra energy. However, an electric shock sends Dojo flying, and Omi corrects: "Well, at least most of them." Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown